It Won't Be The Last
by ShineyEye 02
Summary: My 2nd TAKARI...what happens when T.K. sayd he's leaving and won't be coming back for years? How will Kari take this? Will she be there to wish him good-bye? Or will she regret this? Please Read and Review! ^_^


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Nuh-uh. But the story is originally mine ok? So enjoy!  
  
It Won't Be The Last  
By: ShineyEye 02  
  
  
Classroom….  
  
Everyone sat on their desk listening to the same old boring teacher. As usual, no one really understood history nor were they interested. This is just another normal day for a teenager, all except for a young lad named Takeru Takaishi. This won't be a normal day for him or for the girl that he had loved ever since sixth grade, now he's in eleventh. Why? Today is the day he will depart from her. He couldn't think how to say this to her and every minute of his life; it's tormenting him. How could she possibly tell her?  
  
Hikari Kamiya sat not far from him. She had a good distance from him so they were able to chat in class. She was very happy today since she got an A on her test last week and advanced in Math. But later today, she might fall in a deep hole never to be recovered. The bell ringed and it was time for lunch.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Hey T.K., why so blue today?" she asked cheerfully as she sat down next to him.  
  
"I don't know how to say this," he responded putting down his food.  
  
"You look serious. Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Well um yes," he paused, "But I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Hurt me? Have you found someone else? Is that it?" Kari questioned concernedly with a little tone of anger on her voice.  
  
"No, no. That's not it," he replied as he looked at her crimson eyes. 'She's so beautiful! How can I possibly tell her?'  
  
"All right. To make you fell better I'll give you a kiss," she said. She kissed him on the lips gently and smiled. She moved closer to him. "Now tell me."  
  
"Kari, I have to leave," he began, "I'm leaving in two weeks."  
  
"Leaving? Where? Where are you going?" she questioned him anxiously crossing her brow.  
  
"My mother was offered a great job in America. I told her I didn't want to go because I'll miss you and I don't want to be away from you," he said looking away.  
  
"You're leaving me? I can't believe this, how can you not tell me sooner?" she demanded. Tears started falling from her cheeks and T.K. immediately turned around and looked at her.  
  
"Because I didn't want to hurt you, and now I did. Don't worry, I'll be back soon."  
  
"How soon, huh?"  
  
"My mom wanted me to finish college first. Then I'll come back," he said in a hush tone.  
  
"T.K., by that time you would've found someone else. You would've forgotten about me. You won't love me as you do right now!" she stated crying hard.  
  
"That's not true, I'll still love you and I will reject any other girl." Kari shook her head in disbelief. Her life one minute was so happy and now everything all of a sudden fell apart.  
  
"No! I don't want to see you anymore. I won't believe you!" With that she got up and started running away from him.  
  
"Kari wait!" he yelled as he ran after his beloved.  
  
= = = = = = = = =   
  
"Hello, who's calling?" Tai answered the phone as he went in the room.  
  
"Tai, this is T.K., is Kari home? She hasn't talked to me in three days and I was wondering if she's ok," he responded sounding a little sad.  
  
"Well she has been kind of empty spirited lately. She's been crying. Did you do something to her?" Tai declared to him.   
  
"No, I just told her that…" he said the whole story.  
  
"Oh! No wonder. She won't believe you huh? All right I'll talk to her, see ya," he said and hung up. Tai ventured in Kari's room seeing her lying flat on her stomach on the bed. Her eyes were red and she had her face buried on her pillow.  
  
"Kari, can I talk to you?"  
  
"No! Go away and leave me alone (cries), I don't want anybody (sobs)." Tai sat down beside her and rubbed her back.  
  
"I know you trust him and you should believe him. He won't forget you after that strong bond that you made."  
  
"I don't think so. And I won't be there to say good bye to him," she sighed as she cried even more.  
  
"The greatest thing that could ever hurt him is you not wishing him good bye. He wants you to be there when he leaves and when he returns. It's up to you, you might regret it," Tai said and left her to be alone. She stopped crying for a moment and thought about what his brother just said. 'Maybe he's right. But maybe he's wrong, I don't know anymore.'  
  
= = = = = = = = =   
  
Takeru's departure  
  
All of his friends were there to wish him good bye except for Kari who had stayed home. Tai even forced Kari but she just wouldn't go. His friends have happy faces for him but he had the opposite.   
  
"T.K. don't forget to send me shopping sprees ok?" Mimi said hugging him.  
  
"Mimi!" Sora said.  
  
"Kidding. Anyway, take care of yourself big guy," she said.  
  
"You too," he said. Sora hugged him tightly and patted him on the head.  
  
"You go finish that school of yours and tell them who you are!"  
  
"Hey bro, I'd never thought that we'll be apart someday. But I'll always remember our good times," Matt said as he hugged him and punched him playfully.  
  
"Sure. And I won't forget that fist of yours, heh, heh."  
  
"Technically speaking we'll see each other again," Izzy said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And don't forget to write to us," Joe said.  
  
"Hey T.K., take good care of yourself. You're on of our best friends. And you'll always be our little kid in the group," Tai said and hugged him.  
  
"Why didn't Kari come?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know T.K. I don't know."  
  
= = = = = = = =   
  
Kari sat on her patio with tears on her face. Her eyes were red, her heart broken. Questions swirled in her head if she should go, stay or forget. She thought about her brother's words. 'It's up to you, you might regret it.'  
  
"Tai's right. He can't leave without me saying good bye," she said. "Hold on Takeru, I'm coming."   
  
She slipped on her shoes and caught up with a bus, she just hoped that she's not late or she would never forgive herself.  
  
= = = = = = = =   
  
Airport……  
  
"Well T.K. it's time to go. The plane's boarding," Nancy said as she said good bye to his friends.  
  
"No mom I need to wait for one more person," he said.  
  
"But honey-" she said.  
  
"Please mom, I'll catch up with you."  
  
"All right." His mom went ahead of him into the plane. He stood there in front of his friends with his baggage beside him.  
  
"You must go now," Sora said.  
  
"No, I have to wait for Kari."  
  
"Will all passengers of flight B4765 got to gate 7." The speaker announced. Several passengers passed him. "I repeat, the plane will depart in 15 minutes."  
  
He knew he was hopeless for he had already carried his baggage.   
  
"Well I guess this is it. She's not coming. Good bye," he said as he turned around and started walking.  
  
Kari had finally reached the airport and heard the last cal for T.K.'s plane.  
  
"Gate 7. Gate7," she repeated to herself as she trampled over people. She ran and ran until she saw a group of teenagers.  
  
"Kari!" Mimi said.  
  
"T.K., where's T.K.?"  
  
"You just missed him. He's on his way," Joe said. Without hesitation he immediately ran and called out his name. A blond boy stopped in front of him. He turned around to see who called him. He couldn't that it was her.  
  
"Kari!"  
  
"T.K.!" They both said and hugged each other tightly. She was crying, but of joy.  
  
"I'm so sorry for all the harsh words that I've said. I'm sorry for ignoring you instead of having that as a date. I'm sorry for-"  
  
"Ssh..it's ok. I'm glad you came. I love you Kari, no matter what happens," he said caressing her face.  
  
"You know I love you and I will always do. I won't forget you ever!"  
  
"I promise to come back as soon as I'm done. And I will marry you Kari Takaishi it will be."  
  
They looked into each other's eyes and their lips met. It was very passionate and Kari gave it all to him for this will be the last before he comes back. People were staring at them but they didn't care. The announcer called the last announcement. With that they broke apart slowly.  
  
"I love you Kari, I'll always write to you."  
  
"Don't ever break your promise T.K., don't. You'll come back to me. This won't be the last that we'll ever share another kiss," she said cheerfully.  
  
"No Kari. 'It Won't Be The Last' for us," he said. He kissed her once more and began walking towards the gate.  
  
"I love you T.K. and I'm very happy for you!" she waved good bye to him. "I'll be waiting here!"  
  
Folding her hand on her chest she whispered, "I'll be waiting for you my love…"  
  
  
THE END  
  
Did you like it? I hope you did. Please read and review! I'd appreciate it. Should I make a sequel to this do you think? Tell me….Te, hee! 


End file.
